


#TABINOF / Phan Kiss

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Attack, Book - Freeform, Boyfriends, Kissing, M/M, Panic, Phan - Freeform, Touching, Tour, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil share a heated passionate kiss, before they tell the world that Phan is real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#TABINOF / Phan Kiss

Just before going on stage till tell the world they were together, Dan started to panic Phil noticed and spoke to Dan.  
“Dan please hey calm down everything’s going to be fine, I tell you why it will be fine if you like? Phil said holding both of Dan’s hands,  
Dan looked up at Phil. 

 

“How do you know it will be fine Phil? It could all go horribly wrong I could fall off the stage, or say something wrong or.” Phil cut Dan off by  
kissing him on the lips, he pulled Dan in close never letting go of his hands as Phil applied more pressure on Dan’s soft pink lips. 

Phil went to pull away needing air but Dan wanted his lips more so he wasn’t thinking about messing up on stage, sucking Phil’s bottom lip gently Phil moaned and a pop of the lips broke them apart. 

“Because I love you Dan, and because we are all in this together .” Phil said tugging on Dan’s black t-shirt, which had a white glow ring on it for the danisnotonfire symbol. 

“I love you so much Phil as you light up my world and I believe I can do this more, because with you by my side anything is possible yes lets do this.” Phil connected Dan’s microphone to his shirt and stuck the battery part in his pocket, before Phil pulled away Dan claimed his lips once again. This time holding  
Phil’s back with one hand Dan pulled Phil's body onto his, Dan could feel Phil’s penis rubbing on his and Phil's heart beating in time with his own.

Dan loved the way Phil could calm him down instantly nobody else, had the power to do so but they went on kissing. 

The kiss was more intense then the one before applying hard pressure on Phil’s lips this time, Phil wanted to take control so he ran his tongue along Dan’s bottom lip sucking it gently and when Dan’s mouth opened as Phil slipped his tongue into Dan’s mouth. 

 

Dan’s had went up Phil’s shirt which had been Phil’s favourite blue shirt with a cute little lion on it, also Phil was wearing a black pair of pants so that Dan and himself would be matching. 

As Phil’s tongue entered Dan’s mouth it was exploring around intertwining with Dan’s tongue, it was like they were the only two people in the world at this very moment everything else just faded away. 

After a few moments of Dan enjoying the feeling of Phil’s tongue in his mouth, they broke apart both needing to breathe but both wishing they could of stayed like that forever. 

Phil spoke now breaking the silence that had appeared, it was time to go on stage.  
“Ok here we go remember Dan, were both this together lets tell the world Phan is real.” Phil said taking Dan’s hand in his on but only one this time, and they both walked onto the stage greeted by millions of screaming fans. 

So arriving on stage Dan and Phil had this amazingly good feeling, that everything was going to be fine they just had to remember we are all in this together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting, I think I'm better at writing short stories about Phan because that way I actually finishing them LOL . I'm proud of this one are we really really ready for next Thursday #TABINOF.


End file.
